comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity War (Earth-1600)
The Infinity War was the galaxy-wide conflict for the Infinity Stones, beginning when the Mad Titan Thanos initiated his plan to gather all of the Infinity Stones to complete his quest for the eradication of half of all life in the universe. History Background The Infinity Stones Shortly after the Big Bang caused the universe to come into creation, six singularities representing a different aspect of the universe were forged into Infinity Stones. These stones each control essential aspect of the existence. When these stones are combined, almost unlimited power can be unleashed. Rise of the Mad Titan The seeds of the conflict were sowed in the technologically advanced world of Titan, the homeworld of the race of Titans and the future Mad Titan, Thanos. Due to the race's immortal lifespan, the world quickly became overpopulated. The overpopulation rapidly depleted the world's limited resources and the Titans faced extinction. Desperate to save his world, Thanos proposed that they kill half of the world's population so the quick consumption of resources can be halted and thus spare their world and race. The Titans dismissed Thanos' drastic plan and called him mad. Not long after, the world fell and Thanos became the last surviving Titan. Deeply impacted by this event, Thanos came to believe that the huge influx of life was rapidly consuming the universe's finite resources. If nothing was done, then the universe will be destroyed. Thanos concluded that life needed correction and wishing to spare other planet's from suffering Titan's fate, resolved to become a galactic world-conquerer. Using his vast intellect and immense superhuman capabilities, Thanos quickly built his army and set out on his quests to stem the tide of life. On every planet he invaded, he would kill off half of their population and take what spoils he gained from his conquest. Thanos quickly began one of the most feared warlords in the galaxy even ruling from his own region of space. During his conquest, he would adopt orphans from the race he conquered from which he formed the Black Order. During an invasion of the world of Zen-Whoberi, he adopted a Zehoberei named Gamora who quickly became his favorite daughter and whom he genuinely grew to love. The Quest Begins Chitauri Invasion of Earth Quest for the Orb Into His Own Hands Infuriated by the failures of his allies and the betrayals of his daughters, Thanos decided to personally retrieve the stones himself. Thanos forced the dwarves of Nidavellir to build him an artifact called the Infinity Gauntlet. The artifact was capable of controlling and harnessing the power of all six of the Infinity Stones. After massacring the dwarves and leaving their king Eitri alive, Thanos donned the gauntlet and prepared to gather all of his stones to finally complete his crusade to kill half of the universe. As Thanos began his campaign, the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and other heroes engaged in a series of disputes against each other, which resulted in a division, the realm Asgard was obliterated by the Fire Demon Surtur during Ragnarök in the wake of Odin and Hela's death, Xandar and the Nova Corps were massacred by the Annihilation Wave, the Shi'ar and Kree Empires were both weakened in a massive conflict, and the Masters of the Mystic Arts were deprieved of a Sorcerer Supreme, since the Ancient One died, leaving Earth vulnerable to attack. Conflict Massacre of the Xandarians Attack on the Statesman Ambush in Knowhere Sacrifice of Gamora Battle of Titan Battle of Wakanda Aftermath Decimation Category:Earth-1600 Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Created by Lord Caesar